Twenty-One
by randomcat23
Summary: Akane spends her twenty-first birthday the best way she can, given her circumstances. Post Season 1.


Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho Pass.

* * *

><p>Celebrating had not crossed her mind.<p>

It had been easy to turn off Candy's holo confetti this morning and decline the birthday breakfast, but Shion proved harder to avoid. The moment Akane was off duty, the older woman pulled the Inspector into her dark laboratory and gleefully shoved the present in Akane's open hands. As soon as Akane tore the wrapping from the bottle, there was a shared cheer from Yayoi and Shion. Before the decorative paper settled on the floor, all three women partook of the adult drink.

Akane was 21 today.

She wished she could say that her birthday slipped her mind. Any acquaintance would have believed that excuse, considering all the reports and missions she juggled. The truth behind the matter was much more deliberate, however. It had taken a lot of will power to ignore the date on the calendar as it inched closer and Akane couldn't help but think of those who were unable stand by her side when it arrived.

But as Shion and Yayoi expressed good wishes, Akane found herself buying into the celebration.

It was a landmark birthday after all.

After twenty minutes of girl talk, Shion shooed Akane out the door, insisting she had analysis to conduct, a phrase that made Yayoi roll her eyes. Akane smiled and thanked them for the gift before the door swooshed close behind her.

Now, what to do with a bottle of whiskey and a stack of disposable shot glasses?

Akane took off down the hallway, her heels clacking along the tiles. Drink and cups in hand, the young Inspector dodged curious eyes and managed to nudge her way into the Enforcer's lounge, a conveniently empty place these days. She folded herself into one of the couches and left the bottle on the coffee table.

"It's pretty pathetic to spend your birthday alone," Akane ranted. "But since I have the supplies, it seems like a waste to not acknowledge it."

She wouldn't lie to herself; sitting in the Enforcer's lounge, frowning, was not how she envisioned this milestone birthday. Or rather, she had not envisioned spending this day without her team and friends.

Sighing, Akane grabbed the bottle, allowing herself this small treat.

She took one cup from the stack, held it by the rim, recalling Masaoka and his easy grin. There had been an ever present bottle in his desk drawer, an easy location for post work swigs and impromptu flamethrowers. The memory drew a smile and she settled the cup with care on the rough, wooden table.

_"Kagari would have been here,"_ she thought, placing a second container next to the first. It would have been appropriate for Kagari, all smiles and flirtatious banter, to share her first legal drink. Yuki made three; her friend had always prided herself in one thing: she successfully held her alcohol better than Akane.

Akane bit her lip, held a cup for herself, and then set one aside for Kogami, his teasing replaying in her head.

She filled each plastic cup, taking care not to spill.

"Drinking alone, Inspector?"

"Ginoza, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was here." Her shoulders relaxed as she gestured for him to sit.

The new Enforcer occupied the seat across from hers. As Akane picked a new cup, filled it, and handed it to him, Ginoza avoided asking about the already filled containers. He surveyed the scene with a quick blink and then raised his shot. "Happy birthday, Akane."

They shared a small smile and Akane mimicked his gesture. She downed the shot and savored its warmth. While it burned her throat, Akane thought of what may have been. Masaoka would have teased her, his eyes gleaming, and said something about how "the little missy" was not so little anymore. Perhaps Kagari would have declared a round of drinking games, a notion that Yuki would heartily second. And Kogami...

Maybe he would crush the small cup in his hand and wish her 'happy birthday' gruffly. But his mediocre toast would be softened by the warmth in his eyes and the smirk that threatened to twist his mouth. Maybe he'd then get a real glass from the counter and Masaoka would join him. Kagari would follow, but return with some fruity mixed drink instead of hard liquor.

And maybe there would be laughter...

As the burn of the alcohol abated, Akane let the image fade too. There was little point in letting it linger, further indulging would only prove detrimental to her Hue. She blinked her eyes open and met her Enforcer's stare.

This is what was left of her team, him and Yayoi.

There was still so much work to do.

Akane grabbed the last full shot glass, paused briefly to stare at its golden contents, and then drank it. A shiver shook her for just a moment, two, and then it passed. With a laugh she stood and collected the sleeve of unused cups in her right arm, the half-drank bottle in her left.

"I'm going to finish my report. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Gino answered with a tiny knowing grin, and didn't question the remaining drinks.

* * *

><p>I thought I was done with fanfiction and then Psycho Pass happened. Welp.<p>

Let me know what you think!-randomcat23


End file.
